Things Keep Getting Complicated
by FireHanyou13
Summary: My version of what should have happened in episode's 123-151 with a twist... weird What Kaggie's papa is in this! im completely insane... Hehe... Hehehehehehehehehehehe...


( Still don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns all characters.)

( Haizz remember episode's 123-151 when kagome heals kikyo well I'm gonna do something like that but with a twist.)

"Do you even know the way out Mutt-Face?!" Asked Koga.

" The exits were all sealed so I have to make a new one!" Yelled Inuyasha to the ungrateful wolf cub.

Suddenly Inuyasha saw something... It was a vision of Kagome!

'Why would I have a vision of Kagome at a time like this?' Thought Inuyasha.

" There the exit!" Yelled Inuyasha.

***** Meanwhile outside of Mt. Hakurei*****

" Sango where's Kagome?" Yelled Shippo.

" I don't know Shippo she was just here." Said Sango.

" Do not worry my Dear Sango Lady Kagome is just fine she has spiritual power's to protect her." Said Miroku to assure Sango and Shippo.

*****Other Side of Mt. Hakurei*****

_' I don't like this aura it's to dangerous naraku's coming and fast!' _Thought Kagome as she watched a severe demonic aura come even closer to her and Kikyo.

Suddenly one of Naraku's tentacles came and was about to strike Kikyo but Kagome pushed her out of the way and took the blow that forced her to the river of miasma below.

" Naraku you will not be forgiven for all of you're FOUl deed's." Said Kikyo with her monotone voice.

" Now Kikyo you were supposed to go over not Kagome but oh well." Said Naraku cockily.

Suddenly a bright pink light came from the ravine and miraculously the miasma was purified before Kagome's body could touch it.

" NO! She purified my miasma how is that possible?" Naraku was puzzled.

" Don't underestimate my reincarnation Naraku it will be you're down fall." Retorted Kikyo.

***** With Kagome*****

_' This is so painful what is this? I'm being taken away from Inuyasha!_ _No!_' Thought Kagome as she was drifted downstream, unable to move.

Suddenly a strange light picked her up and took her away.

***** Off with the rest of the group*****

" *Sniff, Sniff * Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha as he ran for where she was whisked away.

" Where do you think Kagome is?" Shippo asked.

" Probably where Inuyasha went off to Shippo." The monk stated.

Next the kitsune sniffed the air to find out what had gotten InuYasha so riled up.

" Wahhhhhhh! No Kagome's being taken from us by water and she's hurt!" Yelled the attached kitsune about his adoptive mother being taken from him, as he raced after the hanyou.

" Sango let's follow them!" Yelled Miroku as he turned around to sango who wasn't there but all the way ahead of him.

'Hmm? Where did Sango run off to now?' Thought Miroku as he ran after the sisterly figure for Kagome.

" Guys I found Kikyo!" Yelled the kitsune.

" Hey Kikyo have you seen Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

" Yes, she took a blow that Naraku had planned for me to get then she fell in but purified the miasma." She replied.

Now after this information the fox child bawled even harder already missing his adoptive mother.

After hearing this Inuyasha was stunned.

**_' She took the hit for Kikyo? Why do I feel this immense pain?'_ **Thought Inuyasha as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

Somehow Kikyo had sensed Inuyasha's pain and held Kagome's scarf at his nose.

After inhaling Kagome's scent Inuyasha felt a little bit better but still felt pain.

" Inuyasha, there is something you must know. The rest of you as well." Kikyo began.

" Kagome may be my reincarnation yes, but she happens to have some demon blood I realized it when she was struck by Naraku." She continued.

**THAT **statement got everyone's attention.

* * *

**Well I shall leave a cliffhanger for now it took about half of a year and some odd months to make just ONE CHAPTER  but I will try harder to update sorry I m also making another Inuyasha fic called On Your 6 and a Fairy Tail fic called Fire And Ice please read them when I post I try to update during each week but I still cant even manage that. Stupid life. Oh well whatever. Cya! inukag out!**


End file.
